bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Jason after Bullworth
So like I'm just gonna be straight up and not claim ownership for this idea, I know Michael has his 10 years later series and I'm p sure Cdc also did some? And I remember Link did a couple a really long time ago in like 2011 and I feel like TTG might have to so yeah. Long story short, I didn't come up with these 10 years later/after Bullworth things. I just wanted to write this one bc it came to me while eating a burrito (not even joking) Also this is following the storyline in which Jason isn't killed by a murder in the school basements three weeks before graduating as always with Jason idk if I want this to be my fanon's actual canon so this may not even happen lol but as for rn im deciding its canon though that may change So, assuming Jason gets to graduate and isn't killed, he graduates. Gavin surprises him by saving up his vacation time to come see him, and gets to hang out with his brother for a week. Jason doesn't have an exact job once he graduates, and there's no way in hell he's going to spend more of his life being taught and learning things he doesn't care about. He kind of grazes the job world; he works a little bit for Danny's dad helping out with tattoos, gets a part time at The Final Cut, even does some odd jobs for some of his old teachers. He calmed down a bit after graduating, and he's a generally pleasant guy to the people who used to be his authority figures. He even gets along with Crabblesnitch, to a degree. Fall of 2007 rolls around and Jason is still unemployed by today's standards (if you don't count the part time and occasional tattooing) until one day he comes by a music store that seems to have just opened. He comes in, meets the attendant (Nate) and pretty much gets hired on the spot. For the most part, he still hangs out with his old crowd only he spends most of his time with Duncan, Garrett, and West, who have all also graduated. As time goes by, Jason starts getting along a lot better with Duncan, the kid he used to clash with a lot, and they become pretty good friends. It doesn't take long before West stumbles upon the store's basement one day, that Nate has mostly been using to store records he gets in, but it's mostly empty. West starts bugging the other guys that they should form a band, and they finally give in and with the help of Nate set up a small studio within the basement. With West on vocals, Garrett on bass, and Jason and Duncan on guitars, they form a band pretty easily. They get Danny to come in and play drums whenever he has free time, but if he's too busy, Duncan usually gets it covered. The boys and Nate head to the basement every night after closing for some jamming sessions, Nate occasionally jumping in on a third (or second if Danny's not there) guitar. A couple months pass before Nate becomes convinced that the band could become something new, and with the opinions of the Walker twins and Jackelin, he decides that they should start aiming bigger. He convinces Jason (the band's unofficial frontman) to start organizing and come up with a name, which they choose to be Corpsestick. Pleased with the name, they give the management position to Nate who starts advertising for their first concert, held in the store basement. A decent amount of kids from both Bullworth Academy and the nearby high school show up, and Corpsestick plays their first live concert--literally underground. The crowd leaves happy and exits the basement talking all about this new Bullworth-based band. The band's fame begins growing and growing, and with the help of Jackelin they begin producing merchandise. Eventually, they begin to make enough money to afford an old school bus that they paint black and use as a tour bus to head to Liberty City, where they play a couple more underground concerts. As their fanbase begins to grow, the members of Corpsestick slowly begin to be able to afford more and more luxuries. By 2009 the band is signed to a record label, continuing on with Nate as their manager, who still finds time to manage the boys via cell phone (and occasionally in person) and still run the record store. The band's schedule begins to conflict with Danny's schedule, and he contemplates dropping out but is unallowed by Garrett. As a result, the band takes on Gage Walker as a temporary drummer with Tripp employed as their second manager, working closely with Nate. The band tours up and down the east coast, their fanbase growing exponentially, at this point all of the original members of Jason's Punk clique traveling with them save for Danny, who is still in high school. In 2010 West decides to head to Los Santos to finally take his now 14-year-old brother Callum back, subsequently the label sends the whole band with him and it turns into a tour. West is able to take Callum with him back to Bullworth, but while they are in Los Santos Jason is noticed by an acting scout. He is offered a small role in an upcoming movie which he accepts, and Corpsestick decides to take a hiatus in the meantime to allow Danny to graduate and join the band. Jason's fame begins escalating as he is given good reviews for his movies, and slowly begins getting more and more parts in Vinewood, even being featured on magazine covers. Always one to milk his own fame, he continues accepting, skyrocketing into superstardom. He is able to convince Gavin to leave the military and come live with him. As 2011 rolls around, Danny is finally able to graduate and join the band full-time, and Corpsestick continues touring with Jason. About to leave the record store to be able to continue managing them, Nate agrees to give it to the Walker twins who gladly accept and take over, using the money earned to finance their own living and even get back in touch with Pete, the man who was the social worker in charge of them. By 2014, Jason, who is now 25, is still unmarried and has yet to settle down. Pressured by Gavin, he gives in and marries his two-month model girlfriend, and gets her pregnant within two months after the wedding. Distant from her and preferring to live his life on the road, Jason manages to miss the birth of his daughter and is heavily criticized for this by fans all over the world. Regardless of this, when he comes back from his tour and actually meets his daughter, he cannot help but to fall in love with the child and dive into fatherhood. Still, he is not on good terms with his wife and no one is surprised when the two divorce in 2015. Living in Liberty City at this point when the band is not traveling, Jason spends most of his time miserable as he is barred from seeing his daughter who lives with his ex-wife and her boyfriend in Los Santos. In 2017 the news breaks that Jason's ex-wife has been murdered on a date that Corpsestick had been in Los Santos. Jason is immediately seen as a suspect and the remainder of the tour is carried on without him through his decision of allowing Duncan to cover guitar alone while Jason is being questioned and forced to stay in the city. His daughter is placed under the care of Gavin in Liberty City. Cleverly framed by his ex-wife's boyfriend, Jason is imprisoned and spends two-and-a-half years in prison, allowed to see his daughter on occasion when Gavin brings her in. Corpsestick suffers heavy backlash from this by angry fans, and as a result forms a temporary new band free of any allusion to Jason under the name Coinflip. The only people to believe in Jason's innocence are his old high school friends, Gavin, and his three-year-old daughter. In 2019 Jason is freed once his ex-wife's boyfriend commits suicide and admits to her murder, in detail, in his note. Upon leaving the prison Jason is repeatedly asked for comment by reporters, but remains silent the entire walk to his limosine as his brother hands his now five-year-old daughter to him and he carries her into the car, slamming the door behind them and driving away with her and his brother. His band does not come off hiatus for a couple more months, though later with the help of Nate pull a surprise comeback tour, opening the first show of the tour with a guitar-based song Jason had written for his daughter while wrongfully imprisoned. The band seems to slowly gain back its fanbase, and is back to its original numbers or perhaps higher after Jason is featured on the cover of BJ magazine, the top story of the magazine an interview with him about his ex-wife's murder and how he handled things. - rest will come sooner if i ever decide i want it that way lol - Shots of Jason with his daughter, taken by paparazzi shortly after his release Category:Blog posts